Mortal Kombat II (PlayStation)
Welcome, mortal! Muhahaha! Mortal Kombat II plays similarly to Mortal Kombat, but features a number of improvements, including more graphical detail, better sound effects, faster (as well as harder) gameplay, smoother animation and more characters (including a playable Shang Tsung, Jax, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, etc.). Naturally, the game is violent and includes the notorious Fatality moves, but "Babalities" and "Friendships" were added to appease (actually, to poke fun at) citizens groups concerned with the series' high level of blood and gore. These kinder, gentler finishing moves include such things as turning your opponent into a baby and giving him or her a bouquet of flowers. It was Released in 1996-08-02 for Playstation Port for Japanese Region. Ported Games * SNES Version * Genesis Version * 32X Version * GB Version Story 500 Years ago, Shang Tsung was banished to the Earth Realm. With the aid of Goro he was to Unbalance the Furies and Doom the Planet to a Chaotic Existence. By Seizing Control of the Shaolin Tournament, He tried to tip the Scales of Order Towards Chaos. Only 7 Warriors Survived the Battles and Shang Tsung's Scheme Would come to a Violent end at the Hands of Liu Kang. Facing Execution for his Failure and the Apparent Death of Goro, Tsung Convinces Shao Kahn to Grant him a 2nd Chance. Shang Tsung's New Plan is to lure his enemies to Compete in the Outworld Where they Will Meet the certain Death by Shao Kahn Himself. Now the Kombat Kontinues... Choose your Fighter Another way you can choose your fighter before start the Tournament as called: Mortal Kombat Battle Plan, You should watch icon as if you want fight it, There is included by Mirror Match, if there was once that, you must true Champion for MKII. If you Selected Liu Kang, Press Up + Start to perform Random Select (Player 1 Only). When you Selected Reptile, Press Up + Start to Perform Random Select (Player 2 Only). * Johnny Cage * Liu Kang * Rayden * Jax * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Sub-Zero * Kung Lao * Millena * Baraka Cheats Switches & Soak Test To unlock these options at the title screen, press Down, Left, Right, Right, Left, Down, Up when the cinematic story appears. Shao Kahn will say "Fight!" to confirm activation. File:Mortal Kombat II (JP) Cheats (PlayStation) Switches Menu This menu allows you to manipulate different aspects of the game. Superb! *'1 Hit P1': Any attack kills player one. *'1 Hit P2': Any attack kills player two. *'Toasty': This will make Dan Forden's (sound designer) face appear for every uppercut. *'Constant Acid': The "Dead Pool" fatality is easier to perform. Just uppercut your opponent. *'Easy Smoke': This will allow either player to fight Smoke without meeting the "Toasty" requirement. Press Start when on "The Portal" stage to fight Smoke. Note that you need to be in two-player mode. *'Easy Jade': This will allow you to reach Jade from any stage. You must win a round by using Low Kick only. *'Noob': Perpetual Noob Saibot. This will allow either player to fight Noob Saibot without meeting the fifty wins requirement. Note that you need to be in two-player mode. *'Hard Player 1': Player one's health will reset when it reaches zero. *'Hard Player 2': Player two's health will reset when it reaches zero. *'Artfull Scaling': Turns in-game scaling on. This is similar to Art of Fighting's mechanics. Soak Test This menu allows you to manipulate Attract mode. To reset the game, hold Select + Start for about five seconds. *'Background': Choose a level. (Applies Options Menu) *'Player 1': Choose the character for player 1. *'Player 2': Choose the character for player 2. *'Go Soak': Watch the demo battle, and Do the Soak Test. (Reset to Leave) *'Exit': Quit. In-game Kodes Kodes to kill time. Extraordinary! *'Throwing Disabled': Hold Up or High Punch on both controllers before the round starts. *'Easy Dead Pool Fatality': When it says "Finish Him/Her," uppercut your opponent and quickly hold X afterwards. Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games